


acts of endearment

by jjunnie (huichuu)



Series: let me count the ways. [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Linear Narrative, OT4, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huichuu/pseuds/jjunnie
Summary: Their little pack of four may not be the biggest or the strongest one in the world, but they love each other unconditionally–and honestly? That's all any of them could ever ask for.[or a (non-linear) glimpse into the lives of four soft poly boyfriends who are hopelessly smitten with each other]





	1. morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Today was our first snow day in almost three years, and it was delightful. Naturally, I decided to write fluff because that's what you do, right?

 

Minghao is absolutely a cynic. He knows this. He knows that he’s jaded and bitter, perhaps a little more than he probably should be, but that’s just who he is. He’s a realist. He doesn’t believe in love at first sight or destiny, not when the world is so big and life so variable.

 

Despite that, Minghao absolutely can’t deny the fact that this thing he has with his boyfriends–boyfriend _plural_ , he still hasn’t quite been able to wrap his head around the idea of having not one but _three–_ is something special.

* * *

 

The day after Junhui’s heat begins to wind down, Minghao wakes up to Mingyu shaking him awake, excitedly rambling over how cute Wonwoo and Junhui look curled up together. Wonwoo’s tucked up against the older omega’s side, fast asleep, pressing himself as close to Junhui as he can.

 

Normally, they’d keep them separate to avoid triggering Wonwoo’s own heat since they aren’t on the same cycle, but Wonwoo had insisted–and long story short, Mingyu and Minghao are much weaker to his demands than either of them would like to admit.

 

( _“I don’t care if my heat starts early; I’m staying with him whether you like it or not. He’s_ my _boyfriend too, and I’m not going to let you two push me around just because you’re_ alphas _and you think you know what’s_ good for me. _Got it?_ ”)

 

“Look at them,” Mingyu’s saying, his eyes wide and full of adoration. “They’re so cute I’m going to _die!”_

 

Minghao rolls his eyes, a sharp retort on the tip of his tongue, but the words fall short once he really gets a good look at them. Junhui’s a mess, still riding out the last of his heat. His hair is damp with sweat, his skin glistening and flushed all the way down to his chest. There’s a cluster of bruises marking either side of his neck– _claim marks_ , the more primitive side of Minghao gloats smugly. His are the ones on the right, neater and more precise. They go deeper than Mingyu’s, leaving behind impressions that Junhui’ll feel for at least the rest of the week.

 

(Never hard enough to cause any permanent damage or hurt Junhui _too_ much though. Minghao would never. Not to Junhui, his darling baby. That’s the last thing any of them want to do)

 

But Mingyu’s right. Junhui and Wonwoo _are_ cute. Much cuter than he and Mingyu could ever hope to be. Wonwoo’s got an arm slung possessively across Junhui’s waist, snuffling softly as he subconsciously noses at a spot behind Junhui’s ear. It’s not an uncommon for omegas to scent each other like this; they draw comfort from the gesture, the scent of the familiar pheromones more than enough to put each other at ease.

  
“I guess they’re kind of cute,” Minghao begrudgingly admits.

 

He lets out a yelp of surprise when Mingyu suddenly whips around to face him, grabbing onto his arm hard enough to hurt. “Oh my god, Myungho!”

 

“Ow!” Minghao hisses, wrenching his arm out of Mingyu’s grasp. “That hurts, you idiot!”

 

Mingyu ignores him because of course, he does. “Myungho, Wonwoo’s growling!” He sounds like he’s on the verge of tears. “ _Growling!_ On a scale of one to 10, how angry is he going to be if I record it and post it on my Instagram?”

 

“Do you want him to murder you?” Minghao snorts. “You know he hates it when you patronize him like that.”

 

Mingyu visibly deflates, but Minghao reassures him with a small grin. “It _is_ really adorable though. He does it all the time when Junnie-hyung’s in heat. Look it.”

 

He scoots closer to Junhui, reaching his hand out just shy of brushing against the omega’s shoulder. Wonwoo reacts immediately, his brow furrowing and frown deepening as a quiet growl rumbles in his chest. He shifts them away from Minghao, pulling Junhui even closer than he already is.

 

Junhui whines, a cute little sound that has Minghao scrambling to clamp a hand over Mingyu’s mouth before he lets out an embarrassingly loud squeal. “Shhh! You’ll wake them up, Mingyu!”

 

“But they’re so precious!”

 

“God, did you hit your head or something? You’re being even weirder than usual, you know that?”

Even though Minghao puts up a good front, they both knows he’s just as charmed as Mingyu is. Wonwoo has always been overprotective, even before he and Junhui spent their first heat together. Minghao remembers the days Wonwoo would come over to his and Soonyoung’s shared apartment, pacing around the living room like a caged tiger during the time leading up to Junhui’s cycle, his moods volatile and increasingly more agitated with each passing hour.

 

It had been simultaneously incredibly endearing but also very frustrating. Wonwoo had adamantly refused to join Junhui’s heats, claiming that _they weren’t ready_ and that he wanted Junhui to _be sure that Wonwoo was the one he wanted._ As if there were ever any other option. Even now, just thinking about it made Minghao want to laugh. Wonwoo had always been the one Junhui wanted; everyone knew it.

 

Minghao hadn’t really known either of them at the time, but he’d heard stories about how it had taken months for Soonyoung and his friend, Jihoon, to talk Wonwoo into actually talking to Junhui like an actual adult, but once it happened, it _happened_. If Wonwoo and Junhui had been attached at the hip before, they became practically inseparable after they started dating,

 

“What are you two staring at?” The sound of Wonwoo’s voice, drowsy and gruff from sleep, rouses Minghao from his thoughts.

 

“Don’t worry about it–“ Minghao says at the same time as Mingyu shamelessly blurts, “You and Junnie being adorable!”

 

Wonwoo yawns and crinkles his nose with disgust, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Gross. That’s lame, even for you, Gyu.”

 

“You love it!” Mingyu croons, leaning over to kiss Wonwoo. “You were growling in your sleep again, Wonu-yah. I know you’re a softie deep down.”

 

He laughs at the way Wonwoo’s cheeks turn pink and pushes him away, hiding his face in Junhui’s shoulder. “Am not. Don’t make up stories, Mingyu. I may be your boyfriend, but I’m still your hyung, you know. Show some respect.”

 

“Well, my _Wonu-hyung_ is the cutest hyung in the whole world. Right, Myungho?”

Both Wonwoo and Mingyu turn to stare at Minghao expectantly, and Minghao feels a surge of affection well up in his chest. He smiles fondly before draping himself over Mingyu and giving Wonwoo a peck of his own,

 

 

“I don’t know, Gyu. Junnie-hyung might have Wonwoo-hyung beat.”

 

Mingyu goes to retaliate, but he shuts it when Junhui stirs in Wonwoo’s arms.

 

“That’s right, Haohao,” he mumbles sleepily,nuzzling his face into his pillow. “I _am_ the cutest hyung here.” He doesn’t even bother opening his eyes, still on the cusp of falling back asleep. “And as the cutest hyung, I’d really like it if all my dongsaengs shut up and cuddle me so more.”

 

“I mean,” Mingyu begins, a wicked gleam in his eyes, “if that’s what you want, who are we to deny you?”

 

Minghao barely has enough time to roll himself off Mingyu before the older alpha’s throwing himself on top of their boyfriends and pressing wet open-mouthed kisses against their faces. Wonwoo swears loudly and tries to escape while Junhui whines and just takes it, swatting weakly at Mingyu’s side.

 

As for Minghao, well, he takes a second to commit the moment to memory. He takes in the fondness in Wonwoo’s eyes and Junhui’s giggling and the absolute glee on Mingyu’s face before he’s joining in on the fun.

 

“Myungho, you traitor! You were supposed to be on our side.”

 

“Sorry, I was just overcome by how much I love my hyungs.”

 

“Ugh, why are you suddenly so embarrassing–“

 

“Mmm, you’re so cute. I love you too, Haohao~”

 

“What about me? I’m your hyung too. Do you love me too?”

 

“Shush, of course I do. I love all three of you, dummy. Don’t be ridiculous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Update [08/19/18]:** Fixed the inconsistencies in Junhui and Wonwoo's backstory to accommodate for later chapters and the standalone ficlet, Happiness. For clarity's sake, here's the timeline:
> 
>   * j and ww start dating their first year of college
>   * mh transfers during their third year (his second) / at this point, they still haven't slept together during either of their heats bc of ww's insecurities
>   * mh & j start getting close right as ww gets over said insecurities, thanks to wz and sy
>   * some time after that, j catches feelings and ch 4 happens
> 



	2. cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And even as far gone as Wonwoo already is, he’s still lucid enough to realize that there’s no dirty ulterior motive behind the action. Minghao isn’t trying to rile him up or turn him on; he’s just a needy baby alpha looking for cuddles and attention and an omega to dote on without explicitly saying so–and for whatever reason, he’s decided that coddling Wonwoo into submission is the best way to do it."
> 
> // or the one where Minghao is cold and wants to snuggle but is far too proud and too much of a stereotypical alpha to admit it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet another minghao-centric ficlet! even though i continuously portray both wonwoo and minghao as being somewhat standoffish and a little aloof, they're actually so!!! soft!!! for each other and their openly-affectionate, touchy-feely boyfriends! wow i love soft boys!!!

Minghao wakes up cold and alone, shivering miserably under the comforter as he squints at the bright display of his phone. It’s a little past nine, right around the time Junhui and Mingyu leave for class. He rolls over and whines sulkily into the pillow, high and reedy–a childish sound he would have otherwise been horribly embarrassed by if he weren’t so busy being _cold_.

 

Minghao knows that the chances of Wonwoo still being home are abysmally low, but that doesn’t stop him from calling out for the omega anyway. “Wonu-yah! Are you home?”

 

The silence he receives in return is deafening. Minghao groans and resigns himself to his (awful, terrible, cuddle-less) fate, closing his eyes and burrowing deeper under the covers in a pathetic attempt to doze back off. He’s not sure how long he lies there, just listening to himself breathe, but it feels like _hours_. Even wrapped up in Wonwoo’s favorite fluffy blanket, Minghao’s _still cold._ Faintly, he wonders if Junhui forget to turn up the heater before he left. It sounds like something his endearingly scatterbrained boyfriend would do, but Minghao can’t be bothered to check. Not when doing so would require him getting out of bed and leaving what little warmth he has.

 

Minghao lifts his head and glances at his phone. _9:20 AM_ , it taunts. Only fifteen minutes have passed since he last checked. He swears under his breath and begrudgingly rolls out of bed, grabbing one of Junhui’s oversized hoodies from where it’s been carelessly tossed aside and pulling it over his head; if he’s going to be chilly and miserable ( _and lonely_ , his mind unhelpfully reminds him), he might as well do it on the couch. At least that way, he can watch TV or something. Mingyu’s bound to have recorded _some_ trashy drama to keep him occupied.

* * *

Wonwoo comes home a little past ten, carrying a week’s worth of groceries. He’s never been a fan of shopping on his own–would much rather do it in the company of one of his boyfriends since that way, he doesn’t have to talk to anyone–but he hadn’t had the heart to wake Minghao up. His youngest boyfriend had been sleeping so soundly, it would have been a crime to wake him up.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Wonwoo swears under his breath as he props himself (and consequently, the seven billion bags dangling from his arm) against the wall and tries to unlock the door. It takes a couple of tries, the combination of both the crisp winter air and the weight of all the groceries he’s too stubborn to put down making his hand clumsy and awkward, but he gets it eventually.

 

“Myungho, I’m home!“ Wonwoo calls as he stumbles into their apartment, kicking the door shut behind him. “You better still not be in bed–“

 

He trails off once he sees Minghao sprawled on the couch, wrapped up snugly underneath what looks like three blankets. The TV’s murmuring in the background, though not quite loud enough to mask the sound of Minghao’s snoring. 

 

“Geez,” Wonwoo sighs, shaking his head fondly as he walks into the kitchen. “Sleeping again? Typical.”

 

He makes quick work of the groceries, putting everything away in their proper places before he returns to the living room and crouches by Minghao’s side. 

 

“Myunghooooo,” he croons softly, reaching out to poke the alpha’s cheek. “Myunghooooooo, wake uuuuup.”

 

Minghao huffs quietly and pulls the blanket over his head, his face safe from his boyfriend’s bothersome antics. Wonwoo laughs, charmed, and repeats the action, this time a little louder.

 

“Myungho, Myungho, Myunghooooo– _shit!”_

 

Wonwoo yelps when Minghao suddenly pops out from under the blanket, lunging forward to wrap his arms around his waist and tug the omega on top of him.

 

“Stop it,” Minghao grumbles grumpily, shifting so Wonwoo’s nestled ( _trapped_ ) comfortably against his chest. “You’re so noisy. Aren’t _you_ supposed to be the quiet hyung?”

 

“Well, aren’t _you_ supposed to be up by now?” Wonwoo retorts even as he flushes all the way to the tips of his ears. “You have class soon.”

 

He squirms a little, trying his best to wriggle his way out of Minghao’s hold but to no avail. Even though Minghao is just as tall and lanky as Wonwoo is, he’s considerably more muscular–the extra hours spent at the gym with Mingyu have certainly paid off–and he clings to Wonwoo like his life depends on it.

 

“Who says I’m going? Maybe I want to spend time with my favorite hyung.”

 

Minghao lazily lifts his head to mouth at Wonwoo’s jawline, planting sloppy kisses down his neck and nipping lightly at his claim mark. All the fight leaves the omega’s body immediately, and he goes limp against Minghao’s chest, whining softly at the sensation. 

 

“D-Don’t lie,” Wonwoo says weakly. “We both know Junnie’s your favorite–he’s _all_ of our favorite.”

 

“Maybe,” Minghao chuckles breathlessly. “Doesn’t mean I want you any less.” He kisses Wonwoo. “I love my Wonwoo-hyung.”

 

He buries his face in Wonwoo’s neck, squeezing his waist tight enough to make him squeak. “You’re so _warm.”_

 

“Is that why you’re acting so weird?” Wonwoo tries his best to convey just how completely unimpressed he is by Minghao’s behavior. Much to his chagrin, he fails. “Because you’re _cold?”_

 

Minghao doesn’t bother to defend himself, instead humming in agreement and nosing gently at Wonwoo’s Mark. It’s a cheap tactic; they both know how hopelessly sensitive Wonwoo’s neck is. Just the slightest bit of attention is more than enough to leave him relaxed and pliant in its wake, which is coincidentally exactly how Minghao wants him.

(A soft, sleepy Wonwoo is  _perfect_ for optimal snuggles)

 

And even as far gone as Wonwoo already is, he’s still lucid enough to realize that there’s no dirty ulterior motive behind the action. Minghao isn’t trying to rile him up or turn him on; he’s just a needy baby alpha looking for cuddles and attention and an omega to dote on without explicitly saying so–and for whatever reason, he’s decided that _coddling_ Wonwoo into submission is the best way to do it. _Stubborn brat._

 

The omega in Wonwoo preens under the alpha’s attention, more than happy to nestle against Minghao’s chest and let himself be spoiled rotten. Wonwoo can already feel himself starting to doze off, lulled into a drowsy stupor by Minghao’s comforting scent and the gentle hand carding itself through his hair.

 

“If you wanted to cuddle,” Wonwoo slurs, “you could have just asked. You didn’t have to be such an _Alpha_ about it.”

 

“You would have said no!” Minghao pouts cutely in the way he _knows_ makes him look absolutely precious. The way he usually _abhors._ “You never let me pet you.”

 

“Because I’m not…” Wonwoo loses his train of thought for a second, distracted by the uncharacteristically vulnerable (albeit oddly-phrased) admission. “I’m not a dog for you to pet _,_ and that’s _your fault_ anyway. Don’t blame me just because  _you’re_  the one who's too proud to ask for cuddles–“

 

Minghao shushes him and pecks him on the forehead. “Shh, sleep now. We can argue about how emotionally stunted I am later.”

 

“Don’t think this conversation is over, Seo Myungho…”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, hyung.”

 

“Good–“

 

And the last thing Wonwoo remembers before he falls fast asleep is the feeling of Minghao shifting slightly so he can throw the blanket over both of them, enveloping them both in its warmth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a quick note about the 'verse:** the reason why wonwoo gets so soft and sleepy when minghao noses around his claim mark is because of endorphins! when an omega gets claimed, the area around the mark gets incredibly sensitive–not in a sexual context (the only time it's a sexual thing is _during_ sex), but in general. for some omegas (like junhui), it's just a ticklish little spot. for omegas like wonwoo, it's a comfort thing. it makes them feel calm and safe and protected, and that causes their bodies to release "feel-good" chemicals/endorphins.
> 
> does that make sense? idk it makes sense in my head ~~and also when does anything ever make sense biologically in abo fic tbh human body who? anatomy and physiology what? what even is that?~~


	3. him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wonwoo is not a romantic. Never has been and never will be. He doesn’t care for grand gestures or fluff. He loathes clichés more than anything else in the world, but nothing describes his feelings for Junhui better."
> 
> Junhui realizes that he has feelings for someone who isn't his boyfriend, and Wonwoo doesn't react the way he thinks he will.
> 
> [tw – anxiety attack ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in case you were wondering, i /am/ actually the dumbest person on the planet. i'm talking an actual, honest-to-god human disaster with no impulse control. ya girl decided it was a good idea to stay up late and write this instead of sleeping since i have work tomorrow and need to wake up at 3:50 AM. oof i love making bad decisions
> 
> anyway, i was in the mood to write some jun whump and i already had half of this written out in my drafts, so um…yeah. here you go. 1000+ words of upset jun
> 
>  
> 
> ~~also i am so weak for incredibly fond, stupidly in love jeon wonwoo so there's some of that mixed in too. won loves jun with all his heart and then some, and i think that's beautiful~~

Against popular belief, Jeon Wonwoo is not a possessive lover. Yes, he _can_ be overprotective of Junhui at times– _has_ had instances where he’s been played into the stereotype of a ridiculously overbearing boyfriend–but he has _never_ had a problem with Junhui going out and spending time with other people because _it’s not his place._

 

Junhui is not a possession to be owned and controlled as Wonwoo deems fit. He is his own person, an fully-functional adult who has his own life and his own friends outside of Wonwoo. He doesn’t need Wonwoo micromanaging every second of his day, breathing down his neck and dictating his every move. Wonwoo’s not that kind of person–will never be that kind of person–and he’ll be damned if he so much as associates with someone with such an awful, horrible, unhealthy, _destructive_ mindset.

 

Maybe that’s why he’s not fazed in the slightest when Junhui admits that he has feelings for another person one day over lunch.

 

“Please don’t be mad at me,” Junhui’s saying, his eyes downcast as he plays with the strings of his hoodie. His fingers are trembling. “I know I shouldn’t be feeling… _this_ when I’m with you, but I can’t help it.”

 

He exhales shakily. “My palms get sweaty, and my heart feels like it’s going to leap out of my chest whenever I’m with him…When he smiles, it’s like I’m seeing the light for the first time. He makes me feel so…warm and special on the inside–and I can’t help but want to be with him always.”

 

Junhui bites his lip. “Minghao makes me feel the same way I feel when I’m with _you_.”

 

A distressed whimper slips past his lips, small and frightened, and he hastily swipes the back of his hand against his eyes and wipes away the tears starting to well up there. He’s absolutely terrified, and it makes Wonwoo’s heart ache. He wants to do nothing more than bundle Junhui up in his arms and hold him tight and tell him that _no, I’m not mad at you. I could never be mad at you for something like this_ , but he doesn’t. Not yet.

 

Wonwoo reaches across the table and takes Junhui by the hand, shushing him gently when he flinches back with surprise. “Hey, hey, none of that now–it’s okay. Look at me, Junnie. I’m not upset, I promise.”

 

It takes him a second to work up the nerve, but Junhui eventually lifts his head and actually looks at Wonwoo properly for the first time since they sat down.

 

“Are you going to break up with me?” Junhui’s voice is smaller than Wonwoo’s ever heard it, weak and miserable and not at all like the cheerful, happy-go-lucky tone he’s used to. “I understand if you want to–“

 

“Shush, Junnie. You’re not listening to me.” Wonwoo reprimands, speaking softly like he’s gentling a frightened animal. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. I’m going to ask you a couple of questions, and I want you to answer truthfully, okay?”

 

 

Junhui nods.

 

“Your crush on Myungho. Does it change the way you feel about me?”

 

Even though Wonwoo is positive he knows how his boyfriend’s going to answer, he steels himself just in case.

 

Junhui’s reply is instantaneous, spoken honestly from the heart without even the slightest shadow of a doubt.

 

“No, of course not!” he exclaims indignantly, clearly offended by the fact that Wonwoo had even felt the need to ask such a question in the first place.

 

“Does it make you want to break up with me?”

 

“No!”

“Then no, I’m not mad at you. Why would I?” 

 

Wonwoo lets go of one of Junhui’s hands to cup the older omega’s face, tenderly brushing his thumb over the swell of Junhui’s cheekbone. 

 

“Your feelings for Myungho–they’re just as valid as your feelings for me.” He smiles fondly at the way Junhui’s face goes slack with disbelief, his eyes wide and full of wonder. “You have so much love to give, Junnie; it would be selfish of me to keep it all to myself.”

 

Junhui’s breath stutters, and he bites his lip. “W-What are you saying, Wonwoo?”

 

“Just that if you wanted to… _date_ Myungho, I wouldn’t be upset. Just as long as you’re upfront and honest with the both of us from the get-go, you have my blessing.”

 

“No!” Junhui furiously shakes his head, jerking back from Wonwoo’s touch. “No, no. I couldn’t do that to you. It wouldn’t be right.”

 

His breathing quickens, rapid little breaths, and his trembling worsens. “You’ve been so good to me. I shouldn’t feel like this. This is so, so, so wrong–“

 

Wonwoo’s on his feet within seconds, slipping into the booth opposite to where he was sitting. He doesn’t dare touch Junhui; he doesn’t have permission yet, and he knows how much his boyfriend hates being touched when he’s on the cusp of an anxiety attack like this.

 

“Hey, hey, Junhui, baby, listen to me, okay?” Wonwoo murmurs. “I need you to take deep breaths, or you’re going to start hyperventilating. Can you do that for me?”

 

Junhui sobs and shakes his head again.

 

“Yes, you can. You’re okay, I promise. I swear I’m _not_ angryat you. Neither is Myungho. No one is. You haven’t done anything wrong–nothing at all.”

 

Wonwoo’s voice is firm, leaving little room for disagreement, and Junhui doesn’t have it in him to fight back. He just continues to tremble and cry and lets Wonwoo hold him when he asks, hiding his face in the folds of the younger omega’s jacket. His voice is almost inaudible, and he’s clearly not aware he’s doing it, but Wonwoo hears him all the same.

 

Junhui says horrible things about himself–mean, hurtful things that cut deep and make Wonwoo’s skin crawl and his chest tighten. God, he hates this. No one should be allowed to say such terrible things about Junhui. _No one._ Not even Junhui himself.

 

Wonwoo is not a romantic. Never has been and never will be. He doesn’t care for grand gestures or fluff. He loathes clichés more than anything else in the world, but nothing describes his feelings for Junhui better.

 

Junhui is like the sun, and Wonwoo…Wonwoo is like the planets that revolve around him. No matter where Junhui goes, no matter how far he strays, Wonwoo will always be right there beside him. He is inexplicably drawn to Junhui like a moth to a flame, forever trapped in his orbit. Junhui is his entire world, his light amidst the darkness, the reason why he wakes up in the morning.

 

When Junhui laughs, Wonwoo feels like he’s found the most precious treasure in the universe. If he could bottle up the sound of Junhui’s giggle and keep it with him forever, he would. He loves the way Junhui laughs with his whole body, always doubling over and cackling like he’s just heard the funniest thing in the world.

 

Jeon Wonwoo has never been more in love with Wen Junhui than he is right now, and he hates the fact that he’s the reason why Junhui is hurting so badly. Even though he desperately wants to, he doesn’t stop Junhui from saying those cruel, hateful things about himself. He just holds him close to his chest, hiding him away from the rest of the world–sheltering him from the prying eyes of the tens of faceless strangers around them–and tries to convey how he loves Junhui without words.

 

And once Junhui’s cries die down and turn into soft little sniffles, Wonwoo wipes away his tears and kisses his forehead and tells him everything will be alright until he believes it. 

* * *

_“This doesn’t change anything, you know. At the end of the day, I still love you, Wen Junhui, and I will_ always _love you. All I want is for you to be happy, and I’ll never do anything to stand in the way of that. You are a kind, beautiful,_ wonderful  _person_ _with so much love to give and I love that about you. It’s one of the things that made me fall for you in the first place. I promise we’ll figure this out, and whatever you decide to do, I’ll support you_ no matter what _.”_

_“You really mean that?”_

_“More than anything else in the world.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [inspired by the last of the real ones by fall out boy]


	4. wonwoo & minghao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo doesn't have the best timing, but at least his feelings are sincere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was hard to write ~~mostly bc i've never been in love idk how that works and i think i might be getting sick lol~~ but i tried my best. i really wanted to explore wonwoo and minghao's dynamic a bit more, so here you go. i hope you like it!
> 
> enjoy!

“God, I love you so much.”

 

It’s not until after the words leave his mouth that Wonwoo realizes that _now_ might have not been the best time to pour his heart out to Minghao–not because he doesn’t love him because he does (god, does he love him), but because there’s a small voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Junhui exasperatedly telling him that confessing seconds after pounding Minghao into the mattress probably isn’t the best way to go.

 

“Yeah?” Minghao says breathlessly, raising an eyebrow. He’s got the cutest little smile on his face, his cheeks flushed and his eyes bright with amusement.”Is my ass really _that_ good, hyung?”  


He doesn’t give Wonwoo a chance to answer, just leans forward to kiss Wonwoo sweetly on the cheek before tucking his face into the crook of the omega’s neck. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

 

Wonwoo chuckles quietly and cuddles closer to Minghao, slinging his arm possessively across the alpha’s waist. “Thanks, but that’s not what I was talking about.”

 

Admittedly, Minghao’s ass _is_ actually that good, but that’s not why Wonwoo’s in love with him. Not when there’s a million and one other things to love about him instead. Wonwoo’s the first to admit that his confession’s been a long time coming; he and Junhui have been dating Minghao for almost four months now, and there’s no mistaking the surge of warmth Wonwoo feels deep in his chest when he sees Minghao.

 

(It’s the same feeling that Wonwoo gets when he’s with Junhui)

 

Wonwoo’s absolutely taken with Minghao, the quiet boy with the sharp tongue and quick wit, who sometimes says things he doesn’t mean and often comes off harsher than he intends to. Shy, awkward Minghao who expresses his affections through small, subtle gestures and little acts of kindness and denies them afterward–Wonwoo adores him so much that it hurts.

 

_“My palms get sweaty, and my heart feels like it’s going to leap out of my chest whenever I’m with him…When he smiles, it’s like I’m seeing the light for the first time. He makes me feel so…warm and special on the inside–and I can’t help but want to be with him always.”_

 

It hadn’t always been that way. There had been a time when Wonwoo hadn’t understood, couldn’t wrap his head around just what Junhui saw in Minghao. Minghao had been a nice enough kid: polite and respectful and obviously very enamored by Junhui, but he’d been…detached. Even before Junhui and Minghao started dating, back when they were just friends, he’d kept mostly to himself. Minghao wasn’t much for physical contact or any form of PDA, could be unnecessarily harsh at times...and the list went on and on.

 

Xu Minghao was the very antithesis of everything that made Junhui _Junhui_ , and Wonwoo couldn’t understand for the life of him why his boyfriend–kind, loving, wonderful Junhui–was so besotted with the kid.

 

But once Wonwoo actually took the time to get to know Minghao better himself, he got it. He really, really got it.

* * *

 

_“Please, Wonu? I know you’re busy studying for finals, but this showcase is really important. Haohao’s been working on it for months, and he was so excited to show me what he’s learned…but my boss redid the schedule this morning, and now I can’t make it. He told me that it was fine and that I shouldn’t worry about it, but I can’t help it! All of his friends are performing tonight with him, and his family lives in a completely different country–and I just feel so bad. Tonight was supposed to be his big night, but now…Will you please go to Minghao’s showcase tonight and support him for me? You don’t have to, of course, but I just don’t want him to be alone.”_

 

Even though Minghao knows Junhui isn’t able to make it, he still looks for him in the audience anyway. Wonwoo’s heart aches at the sight; Minghao’s shoulders droop and his smile falters–but only for a second. He grins brightly as Soonyoung gives his closing speech, laughing along with the audience when Soonyoung purposefully makes a terrible pun.

 

It’s not until the showcase is over and everyone’s starting to leave that Minghao’s mask finally starts to crack. Wonwoo finds him sitting outside of the auditorium, staring quietly at the starry night sky, just barely managing to hold back the tears starting to well up in the corners of his eyes.

 

“is it okay if I sit?” Wonwoo asks softly. “Only if you want to. Feel free to tell me to fuck off at any time.”

 

Minghao lets out a watery little laugh and shakes his head, scooting over to make room for Wonwoo to join him. Neither of them says anything. They sit there in near silence, listening to the distant murmur of people on the other side of the building and the disheartening sound of Minghao’s sniffles. It’s awkward, but it’s not the worst thing Wonwoo’s ever had to do. 

 

“You did well tonight, Myungho.” Wonwoo winces at how generic and insincere the words sound. “Really, I mean it. You’re really talented.”

 

Minghao smiles weakly. “Thanks.” He doesn’t say anything after that, just goes back to hiccuping quietly and wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

 

Wonwoo wracks his brain for something else to talk about, anything else he could possibly say to make Minghao feel better, but he draws a blank. Everything he thinks of sounds forced and scripted. When it comes down to it, even though they have the same boyfriend and have hung out together more times than they can count, they’re still strangers in the end.

 

Wonwoo doesn’t know what to say or do to reassure Minghao. He doesn’t know if his company is making things better or worse, if he should offer Minghao a hug or what. He’s completely at a loss.

 

“Thanks for coming tonight.” Minghao’s voice is so soft that Wonwoo has to strain to hear him. “You didn’t have to; I know how busy you are.”

 

Minghao shifts slightly and turns to look at the moon. It’s full tonight, casting faint shadows across his face and reflecting in his eyes. 

 

(It makes him look eerily beautiful)

 

“And I know it’s dumb, getting this upset over something so little–“ Minghao’s voice catches, a tiny little sob slipping past his lips, “–but I really wanted hyung to come, and he wasn’t _there._ It’s not his fault, I know it’s not his fault, but he _promised–“_

 

He bursts into tears, and he looks so lost and helpless that Wonwoo can’t help but pull him into his arms. Minghao doesn’t protest; he leans into the embrace, hiding his face in Wonwoo’s chest and sobbing into his jacket.

 

“Wonwoo, he _promised–“_

 

“I know, Myungho, I know.”

 

They don’t say much after that. Wonwoo just continues to hug Minghao and rub his back until the tears stop coming and his sobs turn back into soft little sniffles. 

 

“Thanks, Wonwoo-hyung,” Minghao croaks, looking up at him with red-rimmed eyes. “I’m sorry I’m such a mess.”

 

Wonwoo smiles kindly at him, “It’s fine. You have nothing to be sorry for. You’re allowed to be sad because Junhui couldn’t make it. This showcase was important to you, and he’s your boyfriend. Of course you’d want him to be there.”

 

Minghao sighs and scrubs at his face with his sleeve. “I guess you’re right. I’m still sorry that I cried all over you though.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Wonwoo says, ruffling Minghao’s hair playfully. “It’s not a big deal.”

 

The alpha yelps indignantly and squirms out of Wonwoo’s embrace, “Hey!”

 

Wonwoo laughs and pulls his phone out of his pocket to check the time. “Do you have anywhere you need to be?”

 

Minghao shakes his head.

 

“Then how about I take you out for dinner, yeah? You’ve worked hard today. I think you deserve a good meal. I can’t promise you that I’ll be as fun or interesting as Junnie, but I’ll try my best.Sound good?”

 

“Yeah, okay. That sounds great.”

 

 

They become closer after that. They begin to spend more time together, and Wonwoo realizes that there’s so much more to Minghao than meets the eye. He learns that Minghao is an only child and that his family left China when he was five. He learns that Minghao has a habit of collecting pretty things that catch his eyes like rocks and flowers and that he wants to become a photographer one day.

 

But most importantly, Wonwoo learns that underneath all his snark and sarcasm, Minghao’s just an anxious kid who has a hard time expressing himself. He learns that Minghao expresses his affection in little ways, like always carrying Junhui’s favorite jelly candies in his bookbag or staying up late to listen to Wonwoo ramble about a book he’s reading.

 

Once Junhui finds out, he cries actual tears of relief because that’s just the kind of person Junhui is. Sweet, lovely Junhui who always puts other people before himself and has the biggest heart in the world. Minghao and Wonwoo tease him for crying because that’s the kind of people _they_ are, but they make up for it by pressing kisses against his cheeks and tickling him until he’s giggling and whining about how unfair they are.

 

And when it’s all said and done and Minghao and Junhui are bickering over what to eat for dinner, Wonwoo looks up and sees Minghao smiling at him and he thinks to himself _oh, I get it now_ and it’s all over from there.

* * *

 

Minghao takes a shaky breath and meets Wonwoo’s gaze. “Then what _are_ you talking about, hyung?” There’s a glimmer of hope in his eyes, small and uncertain, but it’s there.

 

“I mean it, Myungho,” Wonwoo says earnestly. “I love you.”

 

Minghao makes a quiet, helpless noise in the back of his throat. “ _Wonwoo_ , you shouldn’t tease people like this. It’s not nice–“

 

He tries to look away, but Wonwoo stops him, cupping his cheek and kissing him. “I’m not teasing. Seo Myungho…Xu Minghao, _I love you.”_

 

“You _love_ me?” Minghao repeats slowly, enunciating each word like he’s never heard them before. “You love me.”

 

Wonwoo nods, a small smile on his face. “Yes, Myungho. I love you.”

 

“You love me!” Minghao’s eyes go misty, and Wonwoo drops another kiss on his forehead. “I love you too, Wonwoo.”

 

He leans forward to kiss the tip of Wonwoo’s nose, giggling a little at the way it makes him go cross-eyed. “I love you a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they totally both fuss over each other and exchange ily's until jun comes home and jun's so exasperatedly fond bc he loves love and he loves that his boyfriends whom he loves love each other but also guys the entire house smells like sex and pheromones pls go take a shower i can't bREATHE 
> 
> and once they're off showering he starts tearing up bc wen junhui is the softest boy and he's just so happy!!! and like later that night they make a (shitty) blanket fort in their living room and cuddle and uh yeah
> 
> (feel free to leave requests! i'm always looking for more excuses to write more soft poly boys)


	5. the panty thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu tries something new, and junhui is the worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's hard getting back into the swing of things, especially since the last thing i wrote was my history final oof i still don't have a very good grasp on the boys' characterization since this isn't a linear narrative and doesn't really have a plot, but i'm trying my best i swear
> 
> so here have a silly ficlet about the boys being a couple of dumbs in pretty underwear to make up for it lol what

Mingyu likes to think that he’s a fairly open-minded person, but everyone has their limits–and this? This is definitely one of his. He flushes with embarrassment as he stares at his reflection in the mirror, tugging self-consciously at the soft material riding low on his hips.

 

“Stop that,” Junhui reprimands lightly, wrapping his arms around Mingyu’s waist and pulling him close. “You’re going to stretch it out.”

 

Mingyu relaxes in his embrace, sighing softly as Junhui’s familiar scent washes over him. “I can’t help it, hyung. I look ridiculous!”

 

He looks at himself again. The panties he’s wearing are tighter than he’d like, hugging him in all the _wrong_ places and drawing attention to areas he really rather they didn’t, and his thigh-highs aren’t much better. They’re admittedly very cute, black with pretty lace trim, but Mingyu doesn’t _feel_ very cute wearing them.

 

Mingyu can’t help but think they’d look better on someone shorter and less…awkward than him. He’s too tall and too lanky for the lingerie to look good. Junhui, on the other hand, looks absolutely precious. His sweatshirt is endearingly large, swamping his figure in the fabric and hiding his own panties from view.

 

“Don’t be silly,” Junhui frowns, poking Mingyu’s side. Mingyu squirms away, ticklish, and he laughs. “I think you look cute.”

 

“But isn’t lingerie supposed to be, I don’t know, _sexy?”_

 

“Sure,” Junhui agrees easily, “but it doesn’t _have_ to be. Maybe you just want to look pretty, or maybe wearing panties makes you feel good about yourself, or maybe you just want to–does it really matter as long as you’re happy?”

 

Mingyu pauses to contemplate his words, “No, I guess not. I still feel silly though.” He gives himself another once-over in the mirror before turning around to face Junhui. “It suits you though.”  


He giggles at the way Junhui blushes happily, leaning in to kiss him. “So, tell me, why do _you_ wear lingerie, hyung?”

 

“They’re comfy,” admits the omega, “but it’s mostly just to mess with Wonwoo. He’d sooner die than admit it, but he’s _super_ into panties.”

 

“Really?” Mingyu raises a brow. “That seems kind of…out of character for hyung.”

 

He can see _Minghao_ feeling some kind of way over pretty underwear, but Wonwoo? Wonwoo, who likes to dress like the most understated, unassuming person in the world? _Jeon Wonwoo_ , who once bought the same sweater in seven different colors, having a thing for boys in panties? Mingyu can’t wrap his head around it.

 

(Privately, he suspects that Wonwoo might just have a _Jun_ thing and not just a _panty_ thing, but he doesn’t say anything because Mingyu’s starting to think that he might also have that same Jun thing and he _gets_ it)

 

“Is it?” Junhui wonders, blissfully unaware of Mingyu’s sudden realization. “I don’t think it is. I mean, he seemed pretty into last time I–“ He trails off and looks away, suddenly bashful. “Never mind.”

 

“Last time you what?” Mingyu teases. “Don’t tell me you and Wonwoo-hyung did something _naughty?_ ”

 

Junhui huffs and makes a face at him. “Maybe I did. Wouldn’t you like to know, Kim Mingyu?”

 

Mingyu grins, “Well, I mean, yeah, kind of.”

 

“Well, why don’t you come over here and I’ll show you, hm?”

* * *

 

 

“Jun, Mingyu–we’re home!” Wonwoo calls as he sets the groceries on the kitchen counter. Minghao follows him, his lips pressed into a flat line as he glares at his phone. 

 

“What’s the point of having a phone if you’re not going to answer it?” he mutters sullenly. “Asshole.” He glances around the room. “Where even are they?

 

“Don’t be such a brat, Minghao. Not everyone’s as attached to their phone as you are,” Wonwoo reprimands, rolling his eyes. “You know how Jun and Mingyu are after class. They’re basically useless.”

 

He walks over to the bedroom, “I wouldn’t be surprised if they’re napping again–“

 

Whatever Wonwoo was going to say next dies on his lip, his breath catching in his throat as he takes in the state of his boyfriends who are most definitely _not_ asleep.

 

“Wonwoo-hyung!” Mingyu chokes out, eyes wide as he follows Wonwoo’s gaze to the _panties_ pulled down to his mid-thigh. “It’s not–! I’m not–!”

 

“You’re not what, Kim Mingyu?” Minghao says accusingly as he pushes past Wonwoo. “Not answering my texts? We could have gone out for dinner, but no– _dude_ , are you wearing panties?”

 

Mingyu flounders, still too embarrassed to speak up. Minghao turns to Wonwoo, who’s still frozen in place, endearingly slack-jawed and flushed. Only Junhui remains nonplussed, smiling at them sweetly as he sits up and wipes the spit off his chin.

 

“Welcome home, daddies.”

 

_That_ makes all three of them splutter–the loudest of them being Minghao, who bursts into laughter mid-cough at the mischievous look on Junhui’s face.

 

“Absolutely not,” he wheezes. “That’s exactly what we’re _not_ going to do. Wen Junhui, you’re _dead_ to me, okay?”

 

Wonwoo makes a strangled noise of agreement. “ _So_ dead.”

 

“Okay,” Junhui agrees, still smiling serenely as he pats Mingyu’s back as the alpha continues to cough. 

 

“The panties can stay, but miss me with that other shit.”

 

“Sounds reasonable enough.”

 

“I’m glad we agree.”

 

“Me too. You good, Gyu? Need some water?”

 

“No, you menace. I don't need water; I need new boyfriends, that’s what _I_ need.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes:

> 
> * more on mingyu hopefully next chapter
>   
> 
> * it's just a prank bro jun doesn't actually have a daddy kink he just likes to make everyone suffer
>   
> 
> * everyone has a jun thing but wonwoo especially has a jun thing
>   
> 
> * idk why i write minghao as such a bro but like i guess that's who he is now


	6. mingyu & minghao (pt. i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which mingyu and minghao "meet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some brief exposition-y stuff on minghao and mingyu's backgrounds

The first time Minghao _really_ meets Mingyu, he’s nineteen and halfway through his second year of college. Mingyu’s hardly the shy, soft-spoken kid Minghao remembers from their school days; in fact, he’s grown up to be quite the opposite. Mingyu is loud and boisterous, well-liked by both students and professors alike and almost _overly_ friendly in the way that many extroverts tend to be. He seems to have finally grown comfortable in his own skin, a feat that Minghao has yet to accomplish himself.

 

“Hey, do you mind if I sit here for a bit?” Minghao just barely manages to keep himself from flinching, startled by the sudden presence in front of him.

 

No one ever comes to this part of the library, which is why Minghao chose to study there in the first place. It’s one of the older study rooms in the basement, long since abandoned for much newer, more spacious rooms with the nice lighting and better wifi on the third floor. For a lack of better words, the general student population had forgotten about it–all but Minghao, one of the library's student IT assistants who seems to sleep more than he...assists, and apparently Kim Mingyu.

 

“There weren’t any other rooms available,” Mingyu’s saying, looking apologetic. 

 

For some reason, Minghao doubts that’s true, but he shrugs and makes room for Mingyu anyway. “Sure, go for it.”

 

“Thanks!” He beams, plopping unceremoniously in the chair across from Minghao’s and dumping his bookbag on the floor.

 

Minghao gives him a small smile that honestly feels more like a grimace and goes back to trying to deciphering Seokmin’s history notes. He intends to leave the conversation at that and finish copying them down, but Mingyu doesn’t seem to have gotten the memo.

 

“You’re Seo Myungho, right?” Mingyu asks as he pulls out an intimidatingly large textbook and sets in on the table. “I think we were in the same graduating class–I’m Mingyu, by the way.”

 

Minghao has half a mind to lie and pretend to be someone else, but he’s smiling so earnestly that Minghao finds himself telling the truth. “Yeah, I know. We had a couple of classes together.” 

 

Mingyu tilts his head to the side, looking like he’s thinking hard before he lights up again. “English Lit and AP calculus?”

 

Minghao squints at one of Seokmin’s notes in the margin. “Yup, PE and econ together too.”

 

“Oh, I remember that! You sat next to Jeongguk! That was such a fun class–well, not _fun_ because econ was awful–but the people in there were cool.” Mingyu looks thoughtful, textbook forgotten. “Do you know where Jeongguk ended up going to college? He never told me.”

 

Minghao gives up. He’ll just bully Seungkwan into copying the notes down for him later. He’s always been much better at reading their friend’s chicken scratch than Minghao is.

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t know; I always thought you two were pretty close. Jeongguk ended up getting a full ride to some college down south. One of those performing art schools, y’know? I visited him a couple of months ago, and he seems to be doing pretty okay–did you know he’s dating someone now?”

* * *

Mingyu starts studying in the basement more after that. They aren’t quite friends yet–they don’t know each other well enough for that, though Mingyu seems to think otherwise–but Minghao finds himself growing used to Mingyu’s presence. He gets into the habit of leaving room for Mingyu at the table, and Mingyu always makes sure to smuggle a couple of snacks and sometimes a coffee into the library for Minghao. 

 

They don’t always talk; sometimes, they just study and don’t speak to each other at all, but Minghao finds that he isn’t bothered by it at all. He normally can’t stand the silence since he’s hangs out with some of the rowdiest, most outspoken people on the campus, and he’s grown accustomed to the noise that comes with them, but it doesn't bother him as much now.

 

It’s not until months later that Minghao finds out _why_ Mingyu decided to venture down to the basement that day, but Minghao’s grateful all the same. He hadn’t been all that impressed with college the way that many of his friends were–to him, it had seemed like a glorified high school with more freedoms at best–but being not quite friends but a little more than acquaintances with Mingyu has made it slightly more bearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some more background information that's almost as long as the chapter itself:
> 
> 1) mingyu and minghao grew up together (kind of)–they live in the same town, went to the same school, ended up going to the same small college some twenty minutes away and both still live with their parents–but they were never friends. they knew of each other, probably worked on a project together at some point and got along okay enough, but their paths never really crossed
> 
> 2) yes the IT assistant in the basement is 100% jeonghan. he's technically in charge of troubleshooting the library tech and running the online help desk, but he doesn't really do much and probably shouldn't be napping down there in the first place–but no one seems to mind it since the other assistant (aka seungcheol aka jeonghan's good "friend") is scarily adept and manages everything himself 
> 
> 3) this isn't the same college that jun and wonwoo go to. that'll be explained some other time, but for clarification, the people who are going to this college are mingyu, minghao, seokmin, seungcheol, jeonghan, and seungkwan.
> 
> 4) idk who jeongguk's dating you can decide for yourself
> 
> 5) minghao's disconnect with college has everything to do with the fact that he commutes to college and still lives with his parents (lol 100% my life currently). the college that he and mingyu is a branch of a larger university so only a small population of students live on campus (unlike all of his close friends who went to main campus schools or state universities) so there isn't much going on there and he doesn't feel like he's getting the *real* college experience
> 
> 6) minghao and mingyu are definitely friends at this point it's just that minghao has no concept of casual friendship (he's sociable enough but only considers people he's v close with and have known for a considerable amount of time his *friends* everyone else is just acquaintances)

**Author's Note:**

> There's no way Mingyu wouldn't be the most sickeningly sweet boyfriend ever, okay? He's such a softie, almost as much as Junhui, and there's no way you can convince me otherwise.
> 
> (As for Minghao...well, he's a hopeless cause. He's exasperatedly endeared by his dumb boyfriends, but he'd sooner die than admit it—but even he has his moments when his heart is too!!!! filled with love and he can't help but be all lovey-dovey. It's adorable.)


End file.
